


He just said...

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe, Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sherlock, Outing, Sweet, paternal John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: A few carelessly uttered words lead to an unexpected outing at a crime scene and to a shock for all bystanders. Well,... almost all bystanders. John knew all along.





	He just said...

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story on my harddrive and wanted to share it. 
> 
> All characters belong to ACD, the BBC and the great Mofftiss. The mistakes are mine alone :-)
> 
> All comments/kudos/bookmarks and critics etc. are welcome and highly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

„Greg, I love you, really, but sometimes I believe Anderson's stupidity is contagious!“

Greg, who stood next to John on the outskirts of the crime scene to watch Sherlock working, froze. In the silence, following those words, Greg felt the piercing and horrified glances from his coworkers all over the scene. He took his eyes off the younger man, who was oblivious to the riot he just caused, and looked around. Although he wasn't ashamed for his feelings and for who he was, being outed in this kind of job could still be crippling for one's career. 21st century be damned. Despite the early hours of the day, Greg felt first drops of sweat built on his neck, one slowly rolling down his back.

Donovan, who stood nearest to them, seemed to be in a state of shock. Incredulous, she glanced back and forth between the two men as to decipher the truth behind the detective's words. Meanwhile Sherlock continued to investigate, still blessfully unaware of the tension around him. Greg's attention was attracted by Anderson who seemed to be on the verge of vomitting, if the gagging sounds were anything to go by. Hmmm... he might have to talk to both of them after this whole disaster. Obviously it was time for another sexual-harassment training. As a matter of fact, the only one who didn't look shocked was the man right next to him. He eyed John out of the corner of his eye. No, not shocked at all. Quite the opposite as it seemed. 

Greg turned and looked at his friend, who shook in silent laughter. „Did he really just...?“ Bemused the DI shook his head. „You knew?“ John chuckled, but when he answered, his voice sounded tender and sincere. „Yeah, almost from the beginning... I mean, come on. „I consider myself married to my work“? Really? Who says that?“ Greg nodded. He remembered that story. Sherlock had told him about that evening at Angelo's a few days later. Greg was still astonished how fast the two men had connected. 

Greg felt John's hand on his shoulder, squeezing tight. „It won't matter, Greg. Not to the higher ups.“ Greg nodded. He tried to convince himself, that Sherlock's careless words wouldn't have consequences. That his bosses wouldn't turn all his cases upside down, wouldn't suspend him and wouldn't force their biased opinions upon Sherlock and himself. Putting all these thoughts aside for a moment, Greg wondered why, after all these years, he still got surprised by his madman's behaviour. He ran both hands through his salt-n-pepper hair and sighed deeply. That promised to be a long day.

„Sherlock...“ The consulting detective hissed, but didn't interrupt his eximanation. Then, with a sudden and loud „Let's go, John“, he jumped up. Turning up his collar, Sherlock noticed everybody's glances. „What? What happened?“ He spun. „John?“ Sherlock looked at his best friend for guidance, oblivious to the havoc he had caused. „Did they finally decide to refrain from spilling their stupidity whereever they go?“ The confusion on his face was followed by a frown, when only a deafening silence followed his sarcastic words. The police men and officers still looked slightly shocked. Cocking his head to one side, he tried to deduce what bothered them.

Finally the brunet turned to the two men, standing apart from the others. „John?“ He tried once more, this time his voice seemed unsure and almost cautious. Greg turned an incredulous gaze at the man at his side, when the doctor's answer was a low squeak. He was alarmed to find John red-faced and struggling to breath. But soon enough he realized his mate was just frantically trying, and failing, to suppress his laughter. What had he done to deserve such friends?

Greg sighed and watched Sherlock's, who obvisously became concerned as well. „Lestrade, what...?“ The DI decided to just go with it. Determined he went to the younger man, who stood helplessly in the middle of the room, and stepped right into his personal space. To hell with his colleagues and their archaic worldview! „Oh, gorgeous... you really are a marvel...“ he chuckled. Looking him in the multi-coloured eyes, Greg grabbed Sherlock's hips and pulled him close. Only a few centimeters separated them from each other. Someone gasped horrified.

Greg felt the other man shifting from one foot to the other. Layers of cloths rubbing at each other. Hot breath mingled and their eyes met. Greg's pulse, erratic after Sherlock's unexpected words, calmed significantly as soon as Sherlock was near enough to feel his body warmth seeping through his own suit. Here, in this situation, he knew what to do. How to reassure his partner. He let his hands slide over the younger man's slender back, hugged him even closer. Sherlock began shaking, not used to the public display of their relationship. 

„Greg?“ Seeing the wide range of Sherlock's emotions in the other man's eyes left Greg breathless. Knowing Sherlock trusted him so deeply to open up to him and letting him see them, filled him with gratitude. Confusion, vulnerability, hope, happiness, love... They were both private men, but he almost hoped the people around them would look at them and regognize how deeply Sherlock was able to feel. Too many of them still got it wrong, still not able to see the truth about the man in his arms.

His hand touched the other man's jaw, his thumb carressing Sherlock's lush lower lip. „You're an idiot.“ Behind him, John snorted. Anticipating his next words, Greg stopped Sherlock with a finger on his lips. „Don't interrupt me!“ He smiled, his eyes soft. How he loved this man.

„I always wonder... Do you occasionally listen to yourself, or are you just spitting out your observations and losing track in between?“ Sherlock's cheeks turned crimson, but Greg was sure it was more due to indignation than embarassement. He stood on his toes be on the same level as Sherlock. Stroking through Sherlock's silken hair with one hand, he placed his other hand on Sherlock's neck and pulled him gingerly into a heartfelt kiss. 

A seemingly endless time later Greg pulled back and looked up at the unresponsive detective. He shouldn't have been worried. The blush had crept up to the younger man's ears and the usually alert and vivacicous genius now looked absent, his eyes closed. He loved this look on his partners face. 

Loud laughter errupted from John who had watched the exchange between the two. „Oh nice, you broke him... again...!“ Greg couldn't refrain from smiling as well. Although Sherlock always radiated confidence it was pretty easy to put him off his stride. Pay him a compliment or show him how much you cared about him and it got him reeling. Greg waited patiently until Sherlock had sorted himself out. Several moments later, the consulting detective blinked and was back to his old form, ready to storm off once more. Greg grabbed him at his collar and pulled him into another kiss, this one way more passionate then the first one.

„God, you're so hot!“ Greg hoped nobody but Sherlock had heard the words. He hadn't meant to blurt them out. They impishly grinned at each other until a cough pulled them out of their little bubble back into reality. 

„What?“ Tetchily, Sherlock looked at a smirking Donovan. He opened his mouth, clearly preparing one of his infamous tirades, but was distracted by Greg and a hurried peck to his lips. „Honey, I love you too, but stop insulting my team!“ The detective only grunted, what Greg decided to take as agreement. Rewarding his lover with another kiss, he turned his attention once more to the body on hand. 

„The sooner we're done, the sooner we can get back home and continue where we left off.“ With these words Sherlock bowed over the victim again and explained his deductions to Donovan and the others, while Greg used the opportunity to oggle the other man's slender form. A tight heat coiled in his groin, pleasure flooding his body as the memory of the last night unfold before his inner eye. Pale skin in the moonlight, soft as satin. Warm skin that flushed under his ministrations, a body shivering under his touch. Greg swallowed hard. Luckily he'd decided to wear his longer coat, when they were called to the crime scene, as it hid his condition quite well. Being harassed for a raging hard-on by his team would've been the cherry on top of a morning he wasn't even supposed to be at work. 

Greg fought against his desperation to adjust his persistent erection, which pressed against his zip. His right had twitched with the urge to touch... something... Sherlock... himself... Greg was frustrated, clenching his hands to tight fists. And in trouble. A moan tried to escape his throat, when he caught the consulting detective following the miniscule movement of his hands, before looking up with a knowing smirk.

Greg felt caught. He couldn't move, couldn't hide from Sherlock. Being in the centre of Sherlock's single-minded focus, having his full attention... it always got him horny. And his boyfriend knew it all to well. Greg's breath was raging, he didn't blink to not miss anything Sherlock had in mind for him. And the younger man knew no shame. Demonstrative protruding his lush backside, he licked his lips. Despite the crisp air Greg felt hotter with every minute the eye contact held. With a curse under his breath, Greg undid his tie to get at least a bit relief. 

The DI knew, that John still watched them. Hopefully the doctor would show mercy soon and put a stop to Sherlock's show. By now it must be obvious, that he would have to be the one to call them to order. „Focus, boys... focus!“ Hell yes, finally. „Let's not waste time, so we can all get home at a reasonable time... Sherlock, you seem to have lost your sense of shame. Maybe you can look for it after you're done here.“ Looking at Greg, he added, „maybe it's at the same place, where Greg's dignity hides.“ Even those words couldn't diminish the gratitude for the interruption, as it did the trick and pulled him out of Sherlock's ban. He coughed awkwardly and, under John's roaring laughter, turned away from the tempting sight. Within 10 minutes, the culprit was identified and the case solved. 

As soon as the handcuffs closed around the suspects writs, Sherlock stepped purposefully up to Greg, intertwined their fingers and pulled the older man to the main street. Greg suspected, that his lover had already forgotten about the case, a different need paramount. Greg hoped Donovan would wrap everything up, although he knew he would get an earful for it.

They didn't see Donovan stepping beside John, but in the silence of the night they could hear every word. „How long have they been together?“ She still sounded surprised, but rather fascinated than horrified. John couldn't stifle the satisfaction in his voice. „Truly... Scotland Yard's finest...“ he snorted. „One year, Sally. Today's their anniversary.“ 

He tilted his head to the side and observed her. She didn't let him down, her blatant horror more than he could've hoped for. „Yeah, well... I have to go. It would take me ages to get a cab in the middle of nowhere, without Sherlock's ability to let them appear whereever he is. I swear it's some kind of magic.“ He hurried to catch up with his friends, just in time to get into the cab Sherlock had hailed for them. Grinning, they entered the car and drove off, without looking back.


End file.
